


Never had much luck

by Firehedgehog



Series: Fire emblems, come and get them in a bun [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, moden world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Kiran was just going through the motions of life...





	Never had much luck

Kiran had always wished for adventure, there world modern and mundane. Magic was illusion and TV, and you had to go miles and miles for real nature.

To make a living they’d ended working at a call centre, there throat was scratchy and hurting for weeks in the beginnings. They hated the screamer customers because there paper was five minute late.

They didn’t even like talking to often.

Life was quickly becoming a slump.

There only entertainment was video games and books.

Then a wormhole swallowed them when they went to grab there mail.

It kind of reminded them of being high on drugs, they’d had that reaction before when they’d had a strange reaction to pain meds from a surgery.

They ended on there butt in a rather temple like place?

Maybe a temple?

Shit...

They spoke Japanese.

They didn’t speak Japanese.

Maybe they knew sign language like they did.

There luck never was that good.


End file.
